1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common that electromagnetic waves are generated from a semiconductor chip mounted in a semiconductor package. The electromagnetic waves not only disturb other semiconductor chips or lower the efficiency of signal transfer but also are harmful to the human body. Developed accordingly is a shielding technology that covers the semiconductor package with a conductive shielding member.
With the increasingly smaller and thinner electronic devices, the semiconductor packages used in the electronic devices are becoming increasingly smaller and thinner. Accordingly, in order to protect and better handle the smaller semiconductor package, methods of molding the entire semiconductor package have been studied.
When the entire semiconductor package is to be molded, a grounding technology for shielding needs to be also considered, but there has been no grounding technology developed for the entirely molded semiconductor package. In other words, the shielding member and a ground circuit need to be connected to each other in order to shield the electromagnetic waves, but it has been difficult to provide a connection path between the shielding member and the ground circuit in the entirely molded semiconductor package.
Furthermore, although the conventional shielding technology was able to block the electromagnetic waves emitted to the outside of the semiconductor package or the electromagnetic waves permeated into the semiconductor package from the outside, it has not been able to block the electromagnetic waves between the semiconductor chips within the semiconductor package.